


Delicious Delivery

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends who wank together are true friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Wanking? 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day thirty prompt(s) used: Comet, Walking stick, Scarlet, Bent, Eruption.  
> Kink: Pictophilia (fascination with pornographic pictures).
> 
> **Beta(s):** None. Poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Delicious Delivery

~

When the mail arrived that fateful day, Seamus opened his package carefully, taking care to conceal it once he confirmed what it was. “I got it,” he leaned over and whispered to Dean. 

Dean’s eyes went wide. “Scarlet Witches? It finally came?” 

“Yeah.” Seamus grinned. “Should we go take a look?”

“Absolutely!” Dean looked around. “Why don’t you go first? I’ll join you in a minute. We don’t want to make the others suspicious. If they find out, they’ll want to take a look, too.”

“Good point.” Squaring his shoulders, Seamus stood. “Right, you lot. I’m off,” he announced.

Neville frowned. “Aren’t you going to Hogsmeade?” 

“Nah.” Seamus coughed a couple of times. “I don’t feel good. I think I’m going to lie down for a while.” 

“Whatever,” said Ron. “That just means more sweets for us.”

“Ron! Honestly.” Rolling her eyes, Hermione smiled at Seamus. “If you don’t feel well maybe you should go and have Madam Pomfrey check you out.” 

“It’s not that serious,” Seamus said, edging away from the table. “I just need a nap. Have fun!” 

Clutching his package to his chest, Seamus moved quickly toward the Great Hall’s exit. Behind him, he heard Dean talking and, knowing he’d be right behind him, Seamus hurried up to Gryffindor.

When Dean arrived minutes later, Seamus was already on his bed, the gleaming new copy of Scarlet Witches sitting in front of him. The witch on the cover was clothed. Barely. When she spotted Dean, she smirked and, leaning over, shook her deep cleavage so her tits jiggled enticingly.

Climbing onto Seamus’ bed, Dean pulled the curtain closed. “I told them I caught your cold so I was going to stay, too.”

Seamus raised an eyebrow. “If we keep this up, they’ll start thinking we’re bent.” _Not that I mind._

Dean snorted. “It’s just this one time. Then we can take turns.”

“Yeah,” agreed Seamus, distracted. “You ready?” At Dean’s nod, he reached out, opening the mag. 

“Bloody hell,” wheezed Dean, scrabbling at his trousers.

“Fuck, yeah,” agreed Seamus, licking his lips. “Best purchase ever.”

The first picture was a naked blonde with her legs spread, leaving nothing to the imagination, and as they watched, she first put her fingers into her mouth and, once they were dripping wet, pushed them inside her cunt, undulating her hips as she thrust her tits into the air.

“Damn,” Dean moaned, his hand starting to move rhythmically over his cock. “Look at her--” 

“I’m looking,” Seamus panted as he worked his own prick. “Oh yeah, I’m looking.” Although, try as hard as he could, he couldn’t resist taking a peek at Dean as well.

And Dean, Seamus immediately realised, had nice bits. His cock was thick and long, and Seamus soon found himself matching Dean’s rhythm.

Dean was grunting as his hand sped up, little moans spilling from his throat. Seamus was staring unabashedly when Dean’s cock spasmed, white fluid erupting from the tip to spread all over his hand. 

Biting back a moan, Seamus trembled as his orgasm rose inside him, until, with a low cry, he, too, came.

“Brilliant,” Dean said after he’d recovered. Yawning, he stretched out his long legs. “At first I thought you were mental for suggesting this, but it’s perfect!”

“Yeah,” Seamus breathed, tucking himself away. He cleared his throat. “Do you want to take it first then give it back tomorrow?” 

Dean hummed. “Actually, this kinda worked. I’ve no objections if we do this together.”

Seamus raised an eyebrow. “Even if everyone else thinks we’re bent?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t care what they think.” 

“Me either.” Seamus liked his lips. “You know they make a bunch of mags featuring blokes. Wizards Walking Stick, The Comely Comet--” 

“I wouldn’t mind trying one of them.” Slowly, Dean smiled, a speculative gleam in his eye. “You know, just for a comparison.”

Seamus grinned back. “I’ll send away from them today.” He touched Dean’s arm, relieved when he didn’t pull away. “And then the real fun can begin.” 

~


End file.
